


Theater kids (and Booker)

by urlsarentmything



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Some angst, Talk about Sexuality, Underage Drinking, the young guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlsarentmything/pseuds/urlsarentmything
Summary: Nile thought that getting all the international students together would be fun. She thought they'd play some party games, maybe drink a bit and gossip. Oh, was she wrong.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 45





	Theater kids (and Booker)

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by of-scythia's headcanons on tumblr

'So, guys, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Andy, thanks for letting us stay here for the weekend.' Nile began as everyone settled down in a circle on the floor. 

'It's not a big deal, the house was empty anyways.' Andy replied from Quynh's shoulder. 

'I know that some of us, uh know each other already.' Nile looked at Joe and Nicky cuddling next to her, 'but I think it would be nice to introduce ourselves a bit. So I'm a sophomore, I'm on the school council, I write for the school newspaper sometimes and I plan on joining the drama club this year.'

'Damn. Overachiever much?' Sebastien chuckled across from her. She smiled back. 

'I hope I'll manage. Joe, you wanna go next?' 

'I'm a junior. I'm from Tunisia and I've been here since last year. I do drama club. I hope you'll be a good competitor for the lead role, Nile.'

'I think I'll settle for a smaller role this year, but I can't wait to see you on stage.' She had only recently officially met Joe, but she had listened to girls in locker rooms talk about his hotness more than enough times to know he was a.. memorable actor. It shook the school up quite a bit when he showed up at the end of the year dance with Nicky. 

'I'm also a junior. I do tech support for drama club. I'm from Genova. I think that hosting this was a pretty good idea, Nile. There's a surprisingly small number of international students at our school.' 

'Well that's public school for you.' 

'Sebastien, would you like to go next?' 

'Sebastien Le Livre. I'm a junior and I moved here from France in June. I help out at the library. I used to do shop class back home but the school doesn't really have that.' 

'So, Booker, are you the kid that drinks his coffee with Monster?' Andy asked. 

'Booker?' 

'Le Livre? It's easier, and I bet people have already butchered it.' 

'It doesn't sound bad. And, uh yeah I am. It's better than being drunk at 8am.' 

There was an awkward silence. Nile hoped that was a joke. Nicky spoke before she could. 

'Are you alright? I know we barely know each other, but..?' 

'Yeah, yeah, I think it's Andy's turn. ' 

'I'm a senior. I train boxing and I make choreographies for the drama club. This is my girlfriend Quynh.' She held up her hand holding Quynh's. 

'Also a senior. I'm Vietnamese and I train swimming.'

'It looks like everyone except Quynh and Booker are involved in the drama club. Maybe you guys could find something to do? Booker, you said you did shop class, I'm sure they'll need someone to help out later on?' Nile though it would be interesting, all of them together. 

'I'll think about it.'

'I don't think I have the time for that Nile.' Quynh seemed a bit too serious. 

'All right then, what are we gonna do? What's on the TV?' 

'Joe, is that football? You watch? PSG or Barcelona?' Booker was already settling down on the couch. 

Nicky nudged Nile's shoulder. 'Do you want to play spin the bottle with us? The game is just starting and I'm guessing you're not that into soccer?' 

~ 

'Never have I ever' Nile was dragging out every word as she thought, 'broken a bone' 

Booker, Nicky and Andy all drank. 

'Anybody care to share?' Joe was smiling. He seemed to be smiling more and more as he got more tipsy. 

'You know that story already, tesoro. I broke a leg skiing back in second grade. I ran into a tree! I don't think I've ever seen my father as worried as he was then. Mother was about to scold me before she realized how hurt I was. It was probably my longest vacation. '

'I broke an arm boxing. Not that much of a story.' Andy seemed pretty unimpressed by Nile's questions so far. 

' Booker? '

'No.' He drunk the most out of all of them and it started to worry Nile. 

'Andy? Do you want to ask the..?' 

' Never have I ever sucked a dick.' She immediately took a shot after she finished the question. 

Joe, Nicky and Quynh followed. Booker was the last one. Nile's mouth hung open slightly. 

'Did you just do this to figure out our sexualities?' Booker asked, not even slightly shocked. 

'No. It doesn't really define it, does it?' 

'I'm a lesbian.' Quynh said. 'Doesn't mean I haven't made mistakes.' 

Andy laughed at that. 'Im bi, if anyone cares.' 

'Me too. What about you, Nile?' Booker looked curious. 

'Uh I don't really know. I think I might be aro/ace but I can't really be sure you know? It's not something I think about too much.' She could feel herself blush slightly. 

'That's fine. You don't need labels if you're not comfortable with them.' Booker looked her in the eyes. 

'And if you settle for aro/ace or something else, it's valid too.' Joe smiled at her. 

Nile was filled with a warm feeling. It was nice being accepted. 

~

They moved on to the kitchen. Nicky was trying to make cookies while Joe was kissing his neck from behind. Quynh had put frozen pizza rolls into the oven and was now making out with Andy on the kitchen island. Booker was hugging a wine bottle. 

Nile had just come in from the bathroom. She tried approaching Booker but he was making noises she was too tipsy to comprehend. She ended up rummaging through Andy's kitchen instead.

'Nicky, love, I could swim in your eyes for eternity and nothing could save me but your soft lips. You're the moon when I'm lost in the darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold. Nicolo, will you grace me with your kiss?'

'Oh, Joe.' Nicky turned around. Their whole bodies touched as they kissed. 

Andy sighed. 'Why can't we be like that?' 

'Really?' Quynh looked her in the eyes. She put her hands in Andy's hair. 'Will you step on me, Andromache Scythe, with your Doc Martin's please? 

They laughed and kissed. 

'Guys, Andy has a booze cabinet. A full booze cabinet! ' 

'I do?' 

'Is that whiskey? Nile, give me that.' 

'Guys? Guys! I think the pizza rolls are burning.' 

~

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
